Ms Police Officer
by foxyeyes
Summary: Sasuke is a worldwide known soccer player along with his teammates and the club Hidden leaf. Their famous Leaf Cheerleaders are always with them. But one encounter with a special person changes Sasuke's life completely.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 _Hey guys!_

 _So, I haven't v been around for a really long while and haven't updated any of my stories forever and probably won't for another decade because I don't really feel like it :)) so yeah I'm just starting another one ^^ hope you enjoy this fanfic, love y'all 3_

' _Dammit'_ __Sasuke thought as he pulled the gear and pushed the accelerator. His Bugatti Veyron raced through New York City. Speed limit: 50 km/h. He glances at his speedometer: 155 km/h. 'This better be serious, Dobe' he muttered angrily as he ran through another red light. Time: 2.43 am. Sasuke shook his head and turned the wheel violently, making an epic turn t the corner just like in those Hollywood movies. So late, yet the streets were bright but emptier than during the day.

Empty Highway.

Sasuke looked around. Nobody.

Speed limit: 40 km/h

Bugatti Speed: 160 km/h

*Police Sirens*

'What the-' Sasuke looked into the mirror and saw a police car right behind him. 'It's 2 fudging a.m. What is wrong with these people?' He sighed 'I can get away.' He thought out loud as he pushed the accelerator harder and made a harsh turn at some allay. 'This was too fierce and fast for them to catch up with, eh?' he said as he didn't see the car behind him anymore. He smirked.

And suddenly.

'Jesus Christ' he whispered in amazement when he saw the police car block his way from the front and stop sideways right in front of him. Sasuke pushed the break. The car slipped and barely stopped without crashing into the police car. Sasuke let out a breath. 'That was close' he muttered. _'well I guess I can't get out of this'_ he thought as he got out of the car.

The door from the driver's side of the police car opened. And Sasuke was ready for another huge, muscled guy with dark glasses yelling at him. _'Ugh dobe's gonna kill me'_

'Sir, your license please' Sasuke heard a soft female voice. He looked at the open door of the police car again. It was a girl. The driver who tricked and stopped THE Sasuke Uchiha is a girl. A short one. With short pink hair. Huge emerald eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at her closely. She seemed extremely attractive in the blue uniform. _'I don't think Dobe would mind if I were a little late'_ he thought as he smirked

'Sir' She repeated closely 'Your license. Please.' Her voice was cold as ice.

'Sure…' he said still smiling

He gave her his license and watched as she wrote him a fine.

'So…' he started 'What made such a beautiful young lady become a police officer and roam New York Streets at night?' He was already flirting. She looked up for a second and rolled her eyes.

'There you go. Good night, Sir' She said, giving him the paper and got into the police car. He watched her drive off, still smiling.

He got into his own car and drove safely now.

He glanced at the ticket just in case.

'WHAT?' He yelled


	2. Chapter 2

'This ain't funny, Dobe. Shut your face.' Sasuke was pacing back and forth in Naruto's apartment as the owner of the house was rolling on the floor crying from laughter.

'You got owned, Teme. You got owned.' Said Naruto. Sasuke glared at him. He closed his face with his palms for a moment and then sat down on the coach, rubbing his forehead.

'Ticket for speed limit is $300, maximum. Why did she give me $1000? Why would she?' Sasuke was mad. 'What did you want me to come over for anyway, Shithead. This happened because of you. What is so important that you made me come here in the middle of the night?' Sasuke groaned at Naruto.

'Nah, I'm just jet lagged from the trip to Geneva and thought you'd come over and we'd play cards or something' Naruto was now leaning back on his chair and rocking back and forth. 'Oi, are you okay?' He asked as Sasuke's face had turned darker now.

'You bastard' he whispered and swung his fist at Naruto as he jumped from the chair and landed on the coffee table.

'Chill yo, I'm just kidding. There's a reason.' He said coming down from the table

'Well what is it?!'

'Boss called.'

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while. He was deep in his thoughts.

'He wants us in Rio on Wednesday.' Naruto kept talking when Sasuke didn't reply. 'I guess our vacation is over, Teme.' He said as he grabbed a glass of whiskey from the counter. 'We have a game with the Sand Killers.' He grinned 'Dumb name'

'Call them dumb but they're good. We need practice.' Sasuke was serious but slightly worried now.

'C'mon, will ya?' Naruto poured another shot of whiskey 'We've been practicing our whole lives. We haven't lost or even tied a single game in this season' he said raising his glass and pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke stared

'Coach Kakashi's gonna kill you for drinking that'

'Well that's why we're not telling him about this.' Naruto grinned and winked, drinking his whiskey. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'So when is the flight?'

'Tomorrow. The ticket is on your email.'

Sasuke rubbed his face and leaned back on the coach, hanging his head back.

'Do the guys know?'

'Yeah.' Said Naruto 'Oh and we'll be having a new head cheerleader.'

Sasuke leaned forward, furrowing his brows. 'What do you mean? Did they fire Karin?'

'Nope. Karin was offered to be their cheerleader by the Sound team. And she took the job.' He said 'Traitor bitch' he added under his breath before taking another sip of the whiskey.

'So who's the new girl?'

'Some Yankee, dunno.'

'Yankee?' Sasuke raised an eye brow.

'Yeah she's from New York. Probably some hot blonde'

'I'm going home' Sasuke said suddenly and got up from the coach and headed toward the door. 'Aye. Goodnight' Naruto said as Sasuke closed the door behind him

' _New cheerleader huh?'_ Sasuke thought as he started his Bugatti. _'Nice'_ He smirked

The car disappeared into the city


End file.
